2033 Olympics: Light Full Combat: Scorn vs Mindwipe
2k5 3 - Wednesday, August 22, 2012, 5:10 PM ------------------------------------------- Uranian Orbit The dark green mystery of Uranus rotates serenely under you, never mind the fact that it is rotating at a ninety degree angle, unique among most planets of any solar system. The dark threads that represent its rings etch delicate spiderweb strands in the dark of space, its moons orbiting as normal... unaware that everything is tilted by an entire right angle. Contents: Mindwipe Scorn Hydrocarbon Collection Rig F-16XL Jet Fighter descends rapidly into the thick, soupy mix of Neptune's dark green atmosphere, followed by a pair of space bleachers. The space bleachers are bleachers that fly around in space using rockets and have big bubbles around them to make sure all the flesh creatures inside don't go pop... or squish, depending on where they are exactly in relation to Neptune. Either way, Needlenose transforms into robot mode, microphone already in hand. "Ladies, gentlemechs, and Aerialbots, we have here a fantastic show for you tonight here in the murky depths of the thick Uranian atmosphere." He turns towards one of the bleachers, which have now started hovering opposite sides to create a large, makeshift stadium floating in space. "In this corner... weighing in at 18,900 pounds, the master of the mind... the king of cosmic karma... and the beast of bulls---... the Decepticon Headmaster MINDWIPE and his partner VORATH!" The crowd cheers. "And in this corner, weighing in at a dainty 6 ounces *mumble*assuming she had a tiny mode*mumble*, the queen of all Insecticons, the seductive, the sensual, the downright scary Insecticon we all love to fear: SCORN!" More Than Meets The Eye! F-16XL Jet Fighter transforms into robot mode! Needlenose says, "Ladies, gentlemechs, and Aerialbots, we have here a fantastic show for you tonight here in the murky depths of the thick Uranian atmosphere. In this corner... weighing in at 18,900 pounds, the master of the mind... the king of cosmic karma... and the beast of bulls---... the Decepticon Headmaster MINDWIPE and his partner VORATH! And in this corner, weighing in at a dainty 6 ounces *mumble*assuming she had a tiny mode*mumble*, the queen of all Insecticons, the seductive, the sensual, the downright scary Insecticon we all love to fear: SCORN!" Air Raid says, "GO SCORN." Mindwipe hovers in the atmosphere, countering the cross-winds almost thoughtlessly. At least, that's the impression he gives. But then, he's used to atmospheric disturbances. Will he face anything unusual here? Scorn isn't a big fan of the cold, so Uranus' thick, sideways atmosphere is a less than ideal fighting spot for her. But she can't complain, quite eager to fight now that she's finally here after being outfitted with proper insulation. Wings stir up the dark green atmosphere as the femme hovers, waving to the cheering crowd after Needlenose announces the contestants, even blowing them a few kisses. Ah, how she loves to be in the spotlight. Gaze soon turns to Mindwipe across the way, rather sharp, hungry grin stretching across the Insecticon's face. "Glad we could finally get this over with, Mindwipe. I've simply been itching for a good fight, and possibly a light snack. Hope you don't mind losing a few parts." She chuckles darkly, sending him a wink. The crowd from the two space bleachers cheer wildly, with the sounds of their hollaring being transmitted over the radio so that Mindwipe, Vorath, and Scorn can learn just how much they love them... or how much they want to see them ripped to shreds. Could go either way, but they're clearly into all the kisses Scorn blows their way. Needlenose grins, clearly in his element of playing to a crowd. Hovering towards the centre of the space arena, Needlenose motions for both Mindwipe and Scorn to approach. "Alright guys, we'll flip to see who goes first." Needlenose produces a Shanix coin. "This is the head, and this is the tail. Mindwipe, call it in the air." Mindwipe smirks "Not at all, my dear, on my part, I hope you don't lose your /head/!" Hrm, now what can he mean by that? Of course, Needlenose might assume... Ah hell, He's a headmaster, like he's gonna call 'tails.' Scorn snorts softly at the mech's remark, teasing grin failing somewhat. "We'll just see who loses their head." She hisses softly at him, sending a hard click of her teeth his way. The Headmaster and the head eater. Truely an interesting matchup. Hopefully he keeps a good handle on Vorath during the fight. "Hmph, guess I'm tails then." The femme says with a mild sneer, already sinking into battle mode. ROLL: Scorn rolled a 87 ROLL: Mindwipe rolled a 1 Mindwipe's posed. Needlenose's pose: Needlenose takes that to mean Mindwipe has chosen. "And the Master chooses his head." Needlenose gives the coin a flick of his thumb, and it promptly goes spinning off into space, never to be seen again. "F---. Alright, that didn't work, but it's cool. Scorn, you're going first." Needlenose starts to hover backwards, not wanting to get in the way of the barrage of firepower that's no doubt going to be thrown around. "Standard rules apply. All weapons can be used, no animation errors, no throwing the Master partner into the sun, and no stupid ass fortune telling." Once he's a safe distance away, he speaks into the mic, "Ladies, and gentlemechs... LET. THE. MATCH. BEGIN!!" From behind the bleachers, fireworks of a contrasting colour to Uranus's atmosphere goes off to officially start the match! Scorn suppresses a chuckle as the coin goes hurtling off the planet and into the blackness of space. Oh, Needlenose. Thankfully he rules in favor of her, the femme beaming and drawing her plasma pistols. "May the best Con win." A bite hangs in her voice as speaks, wings fluttering hard when the starting firworks go off, the green femme diving backwards into the hazy atmosphere before a few bolts from her pistols cut through the fog like a knife towards Mindwipe. Combat: Scorn strikes Mindwipe with her Plasma Burst Pistols attack! -1 Mindwipe's optics track upwards as he follows the progress of the coin. "Nice thumb." He comments casually, before reeling as Scorn's first attack strikes home. Painfully. Utilising his anti-gravs, he dashes towards his opponent, risking being thrown off by the tumultuous storms that throw winds to wrack the bodies of interlopers like himself and Scorn. He then raises both hands in front of him. Combat: Mindwipe strikes Scorn with his Thank you for your co-operation! (Smash) attack! Needlenose hovers to one of the bleachers, passing through the bubble-like forcefield with a shimmering effect. Inside the space bleacher it's way nicer. "Now that Scorn and Mindwipe are Olympicing the hell out of each other--no pussying out missfest here, folks--lets see what YOU, the FANS, have to say about this match-up. Yes sir, you there, who do you think is going to win this match?" A grubby little alien stands up as Needlenose holds he mic out for him. "Scorn all the way! You can't kill an Insecticon." "What about the three that were killed?" "Oh well obviously not those three. But all of the still living ones have never been killed. Fact." "Good point, good point," Needlenose concedes before moving down to the next row. Scorn winces in pain when the Headmaster catches up with her in the dense atmosphere, landing a a two-fisted slam on the Insecticons more frail form. Poison yellow optics narrow as she veers around, teeth gnashing at Mindwipe furiously. "So you wanna play up close and personal, hm?" She punctuates her sentence by shifting into her altmode, brandishing nasty pair of scythe-like blades at the ends of her arms, the usual metallic sheen being marred by an acidic coating. With a screech the mantis makes a dive for the mech, blades lifting as she closes the gap and coming down with a force to try and stab both into his shoulders to keep him still. Scorn crouches before shifting into her scythe-armed mantis mode. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Mindwipe with her Plasma Sheathed Blades attack! Mindwipe flings out his arms to seize Scorn's, attempting to block her scythes. He clearly attempts to hide the pain it causes him as the blades dig into his arms. Wait, is that just pain? Mindwipe's mouth moves rapidly, silently mouthing formulae that he's been working upon. Combat: Mindwipe misses Robotic Praying Mantis with his Dark Science attack! Needlenose reaches the next fan, who's a human or possibly a human-lookalike-alien. "Hello sir. Now that you've seen Scorn both blast AND stab Mindwipe and Mindwipe seemingly unable to do anything now but stare wistfully off into the distance, who do you think is going to win?" "ALL GLORY TO THE HYPNO-BAT." "Hah hah, ok dude, moving on." Needlenose hovers down another row. Robotic Praying Mantis grins as best as her insectoid mouth allows when blades sink deep into Mindwipe's shoulders, the femme leaning in close, those now dripping mandibles chattering loudly over the soft whirr of some sort of... grinder in the back of her mouth, which he can likely spot with her so up close and personal. However Mindwipe's sudden, silent mouthing has Scorn pause, antennas perking as head tilts. "Eh..?" Is he trying to cast a spell on her or something? Silently jabbering in fear? Whatever he's doing, it doesn't appear to have an effect, Scorn instead chuckling. "What's that? Mantis got your tongue? No? Well how about your head instead!" Splits appear around her mouth as it parts, widening to accomidate a bigger bite before head lurches forward, the femme trying to completely engulf Mindwipe's face. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Mindwipe with her Kiss of Death (Punch) attack! Mindwipe ... isn't your average victim, therefore as he finds himself stuck head-first in an Insecticon, he simply transforms. Leaving his Head behind, you know, the sane one, he loops up and around to where Scorn's face is and tries to lay the Hypno-whammy on his opponent. Mindwipe folds up into a giant bat, while his head unfolds into the scientist, Vorath. Combat: Giant Bat strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Sub-Optic Radiation attack! Needlenose reaches the next fan. The big swarthy Kwarchan grabs the mic from Needlenose's hand, "You invaded my world!" he gurgles angrily. Needlenose swipes the mic back, "Heh, yeah, good times. Alright, we'll just assume that you want Mindwipe to win." The Targetmaster keeps moving to avoid getting slugified, but stops when a sudden gasp ripples through the crowd. "Huh?" Needlenose looks over at Mindwipe. "Oh, snap! Mind control! I can't believe that's even legal!" Robotic Praying Mantis keeps a tight grip on Vorath in her mouth when Mindwipe transforms and swoops safely away. Oh how tempted she is to make a snack out of the Nebulan, but she knows better, instead sinking her sharp teeth a few inches into him. Attentions then turn back to the bat, about to mock him for leaving his partner behind. Well, at least until those hyno-beams ravage the Insecticon's mind. In a loopy, confused daze, where everything seems about at sideways as the planet they're on, Scorn wavers dangerously in the air this way and that, dropping Vorath from her jaws while yelling with a vicious snarl, "Think you can trick me?!" She tries her best to focus on the bat, but it seems like he's everywhere! Scorn can only pray as confused mind tries to focus on him while she launches a sticky, blinding wad of acidic spit at him. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis 's Molten Plasma Spit attack on Giant Bat goes wild! Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis misses herself with her Molten Plasma Spit attack! -1 Vorath /seems/ to flail helplessly as he descends into the dense atmosphere presented by Uranus. But Mindwipe's Bat aspect is willing to strike out no matter what. After all, that's kinda the point, right? The bat swoops up and around, bringing a wing up and -right- towards Scorn. Combat: Giant Bat strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Wing swing. (Punch) attack! Needlenose walks to the edge of the space bleacher and looks down where Vorath plummeted. "Uh... Hey, Mindwipe? Don't you need him?" Sinnertwin slips into orbit a bit sluggishly, adjusting to the weird magnetic field. "Kick her ass, Mindwipe!" Sinnertwin shouts from his seat in the space bleacher. He's holding up a sign, the words 'INSECTICONS SUCK' scrawled on it in Sharpie (Sharpie actually began making Transformer-sized sharpies in 2020 after demand for them rose so high, the more you know.) "It's one thing to lose to me but to lose to /her?/ That's just sad!" Robotic Praying Mantis 's attack unfortunately fouls up with her confusion, the napalm-like, green substance catching in her throat, instead of properly launching, before burbling from her mouth in thick gobs that fall to into the green abyss. So she pretty much just spit up there. Gross. At least it's enough to jar her from her confusion, though it's a little too late as Mindwipe swoops up to smack her hard with a wing. "Gah!" Scorn flails, wings unable to right her a moment, leaving her to plummet several yards before finally she can finally oriente herself. With a sharp hiss, the mantis rockets back up through the haze, closing in one Mindwipe with blades ready to slice and dice. "You're gonna pay for that cheap shot!" Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis misses Giant Bat with her Plasma Sheathed Blades attack! -2 Needlenose watches until Vorath vanishes into the depths of the murky green atmosphere and then shrugs. He returns to interviewing fans, finally coming up to some weirdo with a sign. "And you, mysterious sir, who do /you/ think is going to win this match?" he asks, shoving at microphone into Sinnertwin's face. Meanwhile, the second space bleacher descends slightly so the audience can watch Vorath's no doubt inevitable demise. Sinnertwin gets jabbed in the face with a microphone. "Uh, yeah, I think Mindwipe is going to win because bugs are terrible and gross and disgusting and terrible. Wait, am I on T.V right now?" He looks entirely too excited at the thought. "Can I give a shout-out?" You say, "Sure, but keep it classy." Sinnertwin suddenly doesn't look so excited anymore. "Oh, well, in that case nevermind. Hey! Where's the camera, I want everyone to see my sign!" He shoves the sign in Needlenose's face so he can see all the juicy details like how it originally said 'Insecicons' before he scribbled in a little t. Needlenose scowls at Sinnertwin, "Come on, dude. Don't try hogging the camera. I'm pretty sure people showed up to watch Scorn and whatshisname fight rather than me and you squabble like children." Still, the nearby camera bot hovers up close to Sinnertwin and zooms in. Giant Bat hisses a grin. "This is the full-combat division. /No/ blow is too cheap!" That said, he sweeps up towards Scorn and throws himself in a loop, bringing himself up and around. Combat: Giant Bat misses Robotic Praying Mantis with his Watch yer aft! (Kick) attack! Thankfully Scorn is ready for his next assault, fluttering wings giving a powerful thrust to send her out of his flightpath, letting the bat soar by. Optics grow bright in fury, wanting Mindwipe to just go down already, but instead of waiting to take chase after him, the mantis instead strikes out just as he's passing, blades slicing through the thick air again to try and score deep lines into his armor. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Giant Bat with her Plasma Sheathed Blades attack! -2 "Hey buddy, I was just watching this fight, rooting for the opponent I hate the least, and just having a good time. You're the one who engaged me, okay?" Sinnertwin turns his head to stare right into the camera bot's lense and grin. "It's not my fault that the cameras would rather watch me instead of this fight. I can't help being so photogenic." Needlenose rolls his optics. "Oh, please. Jeez, Sinnertwin, this is the last time I ever try to get you to be mature about /anything/. Now are you going to help me fish Vorath's bloodied and battered corpse out of the thick soupy mess that is Uranus's lower atmosphere or not?" Sinnertwin folds his arms behind his head and leans back in his seat, putting up his legs and resting them on the shoulders of the spectator in front of him who, judging by the look on his face, doesn't appreciate it one bit. "Nope. I'm just here to watch, nothing says I gotta help you with a damn thing." "Ugh, FINE!" Needlenose says. "I'm going to go do my reffing duty and recover the body. You stay here and don't do anything stupid." Needlenose steps to the edge of the space bleacher, but then has second thoughts and glances over his shoulder. "Sunbeam, Zigzag, get out here!" Both Targetmasters leap out of subspace, transforming from gun mode to Nebulon mode as the land in front of Sinnertwin. "Make sure Sinnertwin doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be back." Needlenose says before jumping off and transforming. "...he serious?" Zigzag asks. Robots in disguise! Needlenose transforms into his F-16XL Jet Fighter mode! Giant Bat throws himself upwards, smirking as he includes Scorn in his target list. Thing is, as he dives around, absorbing the Decepticon's' aerial assault, he has to strike back, or his allies might actually lynch him. Strangely enough, Mindwipe has access to... more confusing things. As may be ascertained by Vorath's surprising use of thrusters to land upon his bonded-component. Combat: Giant Bat takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Okay, she's starting to get tired of watching him swoop around with his fancy flying, but at least she hit him this time. Scorn can at least be proud of that. She's tempted to pursue Mindwipe, wanting to strike out once more, but energon levels are already flashing in her view, warning her. So Scorn let's the bat go for the moment, instead hanging back to regain her composure. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Sinnertwin suddenly springs from his chair, kicking the guy he was just using as a foot rest in the process. "What the hell is this?! I don't need baby-sitters!" He moves to the edge of the bleacher and continues shouting as Needlenose transforms. "I thought we were buddies, man!" He then looks down at Zigzag and Sunbeam, scowling. "I'm going to do so many stupid things and there's NOTHING you can do to stop me because I'm bigger and stronger than you." But Needlenose is already gone, plunging downwards into the murky depths to find Vorath. He has no idea that the Nebulon has double backed and is now back on Mindwipe where he belongs. Sunbeam and Zigzag exchange looks before the former sizes up Sinnertwin. "S'cool, man. You can, like, totally do whatever you wanna do and we'll just /say/ that you behaved." Contrail slips into orbit a bit sluggishly, adjusting to the weird magnetic field. Contrail comes into the void from Uranus. Giant Bat peers at scorn suspiciously, then darts towards her in attack, his wings spread wide, then he flips over, but keeps surging towards his fellow Decepticons. Mindwipe, however, appears unsurprised, as he throws his bonded-component vaguely in Scorn's direction. Combat: Giant Bat strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Thank you for your co-operation! (Smash) attack! Galvatron slips into orbit a bit sluggishly, adjusting to the weird magnetic field. Fusillade slips into orbit a bit sluggishly, adjusting to the weird magnetic field. Giant Bat ogles Fuse. Just 'cause. Robotic Praying Mantis soon looks up to spot Mindwipe using his partner as a projectile, blinking in surprise and unfortunately unable to get out of the way fast enough, the femme reeling in the air when Vorath connects. Talk about Nebulan abuse! Poor guy. Sadly Scorn shows no sympathy for him, smacking the tiny man away and leaving him behind as wings buzz in anger, mandibles clacking together like a pair of scissors. "You know you're not going to win this, Mindwipe! Forfeit!" Wet hiss forces a few drops of acid, still lingering from her botched spit attempt earlier, to fly out as the mantis gains a second wind and charges the Headmaster, looking to skewer him through the midsection and make a bat shish kabob. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Giant Bat with her Plasma Sheathed Blades attack! F-16XL Jet Fighter eventually ascends from the gaseous atmosphere, covered with minor corrosion burns. "How long has been up here?!" he rants, finding out only now that Vorath is perfectly fine after all. Though 'perfectly fine' seems relative given his suffering this battle. Giant Bat says, "Forfeit?" Mindwipe snarls, "/FORFEIT!?/" The bat howls with rage. "I am a Decepticon! If I fall, I fall /unconsc-!/ Sadly, he seems do just that, as Scorns's blades sink deep into his body, cutting him off mid-speech." "Huh?" Sinnertwin is back to lounging around in the bleachers and annoying everyone misfortunate enough to sit near him. "Oh yeah, Vorath came went back like..twenty minutes before you left. Looks like you just wasted a lot of time for nothing." F-16XL Jet Fighter flips into robot mode, hovering just between the two space bleachers. Did he miss the ending of the fight? "Uh... is... is that it? Mindwipe, you still in the fight?" More Than Meets The Eye! F-16XL Jet Fighter transforms into robot mode! Robotic Praying Mantis gains a wild, vicious grin, or at least what /looks/ like one given her bug face, as razor sharp scythes sink into through Mindwipe's torso like a hot knife through butter, optics buring bright as she watches him finally fall unconcious in her grasp. "Ah, Mindwipe, you put up a good fight. But not good enough, it seems." She croons to his limp form before pulling out, letting him drop below the soupy green fog. Hopefully the medics can catch up to him before he reaches too far into the lower atmosphere. In a swift movement Scorn shifts back to her robot mode, taking a lick of spilled energon from a finger as she smirks at Needlenose. "Does it look like he's still in it?" Standing up straight, Scorn shifts back into sexy robot mode. Giant Bat continues to spiral down into the depths of Uranus. Oh dear lord, the jokes. Needlenose glances back at Scorn. Then he glances at Mindwipe as he plummets to his doom, "Well, no. Alright! I, as ref, declare SCORN the winner and SINNERTWIN the loser! Mindwipe too, but mostly Sinnertwin." Needlenose sighs, knowing he's going to have to go fish Mindwipe out of there. Fusillade comes into the void from Uranus. Scorn strikes a few poses for the cameras that suddenly pop up after Needlenose declares her the winner, fluttering towards the stands soon after to go about taking pictures with fans and signing autographs. Ah, to be loved by the people.